Work will be continued on carbohydrate metabolism in autonomic and dorsal root ganglia excised from chicken embryos, including: (1) Further investigation of a recently discovered effect of changing the volume of the incubation medium. (2) Further search for the pool of intermediates that delays the output of labelled CO2 from (C14-6) glucose more than that from (C14-1)- or (C14-2) glucose. (3) Further age studies on ganglia from chicken embryos. (4) Application of our new criteria of pentose cycle activity to adult nervous tissues, where the older criteria have usually failed to reveal its activity.